


Stardust

by ang3lba3



Series: Paintbrushes and Pastels [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fem!Cas, Fluff, Genderbend, Rule 63, artist!Cas, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3





	Stardust

"There’s stardust on your skin." Cassiel remarks, voice distant the way it only is when she’s zoned out on art.

"Hmm?" Deanna asked, watching the gratuitous Dr. Sexy shower scene with rabid attention.

"There’s dust in the universe from dead stars. We can only see it in infrared light, but it’s beautiful."

"You’re not gonna try and find constellations in my skin again, are you?" Deanna asked, only half kidding. It was one of Cas’s favorite things to do while they lay fucked out and breathless in their bed, or hell, any time they were stationary and close.

"No. I’ll do it later." Cas said, the hint of a smile tugging at her lips. Deanna grinned, shaking her head fondly.

A few more episodes of the marathon later and Deanna had completely forgotten about the weird stardust comment. But then Cas was tugging her out of her seat, tying a t-shirt loosely over her eyes.

"Cas-"

"Just give me a sec. I need you to see it from the right angle."

Deanna sighed and complied, letting Cas gently push her into the right place and tilt her head. 

"Okay, you can look." Cas said as she tugged off the blindfold.

The painting was of Deanna, sprawled lazily and nude on their bed. A pulse of red orange light glowed through her chest, traces of, well, stardust of the same color glittering on the canvas and in swirls over her body. The late afternoon sunlight hit the paint just right, washing it in an almost holy looking golden glow.

"Holy - I just. Wow, Cas. That’s… that’s awesome." Deanna stuttered out, a little lost for words.

Cas smiled, really smiled, gums showing and Deanna needed to kiss her,  _now._

So she did, until they were both breathless and laughing and smiling too hard to do anything more than butterfly and eskimo kisses, giggling quietly.

"I love you." Cas said, and Deanna just gulped, beautiful green eyes wide. "It’s okay, you don’t have to say it."

"I-" Deanna frowned before burying her face in her girlfriend’s neck. She mouthed the words into her skin, not able to say them, maybe never able to say them, but when she looked up Cas’s face made the fear worth it. 

Cas always made it worth it.


End file.
